The Takamura Box (The Longer I Live Sequel)
by Kidscomix
Summary: A Sterek AU sequel. It's been almost 90 years and Derek and an immortal Stiles have been living in domestic bliss raising a reincarnated Scott as their son. A new ancient evil is now after the spirit wolf offspring and the only way to stop it is with the help of a foxy warrior named Kira. Will the duo stop the entity in time and discover love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

_**Previously in The Longer I Live, we were introduced to a supernatural world where Derek Hale serves as the aningan, an immortal guardian spirit wolf, for his Native American tribe, the Aewia, in Beacon Hills. Sixteen year old Stiles Argent, who was suffering from a brain tumor, accidently comes across Derek and discovers a dark version of werewolves called skin-walkers led by an evil Peter Hale and his protégé Scott McCall.**_

_**Ordered by the evil god Kalona the Ravenmocker to have the skin-walkers create a ritual to release him, Derek and Stiles managed to defeat the deity and kill Peter and Scott. However, Stiles's brain cancer accelerated, leaving his lover Derek to plead with the Native American gods to save him. The Great Creator, O-let-te, granted the aningan his request but ordered that the pair never see each other again.**_

_**Twelve years had passed and an adult Stiles was finally able to reunite with Derek. As the happy couple rekindled their relationship, the deities made Stiles immortal so that the pair could be together forever but there was a price involved. This is where the next part of the story begins…**_

* * *

><p><em>Sixty eight years later…<em>

_Rupert "Stiles" Stilinski Argent remembered the huge white oak ask tree. It had grown taller, even more tremendous and spectacular, since he last saw it. Its branches now touched the heavens, decorating the stars with tendrils of long vines and leafy greens. Even in this dreamscape world, he needed to see it again, to remember its majestic structure._

_He walked over to the tree's trunk, accompanied by his lover Derek Hale in his true aningan form, a gray and white wolf with golden eyes as the couple marched toward the mystical duo awaiting them in front of their meeting place. The moon goddess Hanwi and her husband, the sun god Wi, smiled at the pair in reverence as the beautiful Aeiwa deity opened her arms up to welcome the loving couple._

"_Ah, my handsome Stiles," she declared with such devotion in her voice. "How is immortality treating you both?" Her beaded dress shimmered against her frame. Hanwi slipped her arms around the eternal twenty year old mortal's neck and squeezed him close. He had not anticipated her strong grip._

"_Fine." Stiles grunted, attempting to inhale some air. "Not so hard, Hanwi! Remember, I might be immortal but I'm not indestructible. I still can die from asphyxiation like a regular human! For a magical goddess, Hanwi certainly had incredible superhuman strength. She laughed his comment and slowly released him, allowing him to finally exhale. "Boy, Hanwi, remind me never to piss you off or make a sarcastic remark in your direction." He stated while soothing his aching ribcage. "Go figure that a thousand years of godlike powers would be better than a P90X workout."_

_Hanwi laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Oh you!" She sighed and clapped her hands together. "Tell me, how are things?"_

_Stiles shrugged and displayed a wide eyed grin. "Never better. You know I thought being immortal would be some Clash of Titans scene where Poseidon is calling forth the kraken and they're using some bad CGI effects but truthfully I don't feel any different. Except it would be awesome to call forth thunder and lightning like Zeus and smite down a village of heathens…"_

"_STILES!"_

_Derek's voice echoed. Even with his full lupine appearance, his speech projected such power. He especially needed it whenever his partner tended to ramble. Stiles pouted._

"_Why do you always interrupt me, Derek? Oh yeah because you're the big, bad spirit wolf and I'm the chick in the red hood who thinks he can order me around. Well I got news for you, aningan. I don't want to be Little Red. Sometimes I feel like the big freakin' huntsman who kicks the wolf's ass at the end?"_

_Derek clucked. "Didn't the huntsman get eaten?"_

"_No!" Stiles defended. "No he chopped up the wolf with Lizzie Borden's ax for eating grandma."_

_Hanwi jumped in. "I thought the huntsman was part of Snow White's story?"_

"_Well that's in the Kristen Stewart's version," Stiles corrected. "Then again, I fell asleep through the rest of the movie. Kristen Stewart's monotone acting abilities can do that to a person."_

_The aningan rolled his golden eyes. "We're doing just fine, Oh Great Hanwi." He attempted to get back on track. "Stiles and I are very happy. Thank you for granting our request to make him immortal. I couldn't imagine my life without him."_

_Stiles smiled, reached over to the giant wolf's head to stroke his fur. Even with their little tiffs, he could not always stay mad at him. "Ditto, Mr. All-Broody." His head returned to the goddess who nodded and slowly backed away to allow her husband Wi to take the floor. The sun god still bore the scars on his face from his encounter with the Ravenmocker whom Stiles and Derek and destroyed in their final battle with the evil god. Wi gestured to the pair in gratitude._

"_I'm afraid our summoning you here is in request of another," said the deity. "Our Great Creator, O-let-te, wishes a meeting with you."_

_Derek was taken aback. "O-let-te? Why would the Coyote Man want of us?"_

_Suddenly, the mystical figure appeared. Bathed in light and transforming into each of the four elements of air, earth, water, and fire, the Great Creator beckoned both the spirit wolf and Stiles to step forward._

"_Welcome back Derek and Stiles! I see you are adapting to your new changes."_

_The aningan signaled for his lover to show some respect. Stiles took the hint and got down on his knees._

"_Oh Great Creator!" Derek started. "Forgive our disrespectful greetings. We want to thank you for granting our request into making Stiles an immortal."_

_O-let-te lifted his hand that now sparked in flames and grinned. "No need for the formalities, gentleman. The pleasure was all mine. Granting your request was much deserved especially since you helped banish the Kalona." His eyes stared at the brown haired man. "Wouldn't you agree, Stiles Argent?"_

_Slowly, Stiles's head rose up and he nodded. "Oh yes, Great Creator. You've given me more than what I deserve. You've given me a chance to be with Derek forever. Then there's the brain cancer thing…"_

_The Coyote Man laughed again. "I can't have one of my bravest warriors succumb to the frailties of humankind. Removing your tumor was a gift I believed you most required. However, as you know, all gifts do come with a price. Wouldn't you agree, Stiles?"_

_He swallowed hard. Of course, he comprehended what the god was saying. Being given immortality meant watching the closest people around you die as you remained forever young. In his case, Stiles had to observe his parents and even his sister Allison wither away while he continued to live ageless as a youthful twenty eight year old. It hardly seemed fair. However, all he had to do was look at Derek and he knew that the sacrifice he made was well worth it._

"_Of course, sir." He addressed the Great Creator._

_O-let-te rubbed his chin that crackled into mounds of dirt. "Then you understand that a bargain has been made that you must follow?"_

_Confused, Stiles scratched his head. Bargain? There was no conversation of a bargain._

_Immediately, Derek came to his defense. "Great Creator! What are you saying? You never spoke of this when you granted my lover's request for immortality!" His voice growled and bared his sharp teeth._

_The Coyote Man shook a hand that dripped like a waterfall of water. "Do not worry, aningan. I'm not about to take back such a gift from your lover. It's more like a request that I ask of you both."_

"_A request?" The spirit wolf asked. His tone became calmer. "What kind of request?"_

_From the Great Creator's side, Hanwi directed everyone's attention toward the great white oak tree. Behind the trunk, a figure in extravagant silk robes meandered toward them. Stiles adjusted his eyes to see that he was of Asian descent, older with long gray hair that touched his back and a beard that covered the front of his ornate embroidered garments. In his hands, a wooden decorative box, the size of a rolling suitcase with two handles on both ends was placed on to the ground in front of everyone. The moon goddess made a simple gesture with her head to allow the stranger to bow down in front of the Coyote Man._

"_This is the ancient sorcerer Kenji Takamura from Japan." She introduced the older man. "He is also a child of the sun goddess Amaterasu and guardian of the moon god Tsukuyomi."_

_Kenji Takamura bowed in greeting to Stiles and Derek who repeated the same gesture but looked foolish doing it. Luckily the sorcerer took no offense._

"_Kenji is here on behalf of the Japanese deities." Wi explained. "They have a very valuable treasure that needs to be protected and he has come to O-let-te for guidance."_

"_That is where you come in, Stiles Argent and Derek Hale." The Great Creator directed his attention to the pair. "As the aningan and immortal soldier for the Aeiwa, I implore you both to assist our ally Kenji Takamura in protecting this great treasure that he has journeyed far from Japan to ensure its safety."_

_Stiles shrugged. "Easier said than done, Great Creator." His eyes scanned the top of the lid of the container. "So what is it? Jewels? Gold? Amelia Earhardt?"_

_O-let-te snickered at his remark. "Something more precious than any of those. You see, Stiles Argent, the Japanese deities are in the middle of a civil war. The dark forces belonging to a group of oni or demons known as the Nogitsune are on the rise. One of which requires what is in the Takamura box in order to unleash chaos and destruction upon the world."_

_This revelation caused Stiles to shake his head. "Another Ravenmocker?" His tongue clucked. "Didn't we already get rid of one bad guy already?"_

_A hairy snout nuzzled the man's hand. It was wolf Derek's way of comforting him. "The war of good and evil is eternal like us. It's never takes a holiday nor does it ever end. Just because we got rid of the Kalona doesn't mean there other dark forces won't try to make a move on humanity."_

_Stiles slapped his forehead. "Oh great! Another problem for us to figure out how not to die!" He eyed the Coyote Man in disbelief. "Couldn't you have tried some other heroes like maybe Superman or Thor? I mean there's got to be some omnipotent alien or Norse god that you're connected to. It's not like you're scraping the bottom of the barrel for misfit heroes." He realized that the deity was not kidding. "Wonderful." His voice groaned. "Out of all the Scooby list of warriors, you decided to go with the misfit kind. Thanks."_

"_You are welcome, Stiles Argent." The Great Creator winked. Stiles rubbed his temple. O-let-te sure knew how to dampen the mood. "And that is why I selected you two to ensure that the contents of the box are kept safe," the god emphasized. "If the Takamura box is safe under your hands, it will be well guarded from the Nogitsune."_

_Stiles still needed some convincing. He folded his arms. "It what's inside is as powerful as you say, then how come we can't open it and use it against these dark forces?"_

_Upon listening to the man's words, Kenji Takamura grinned and tugged on Stiles's arm. "Open." His words were quite simple. Perhaps it was the language barrier that made the immortal twenty eight year old nervous._

"_Open?" He asked the sorcerer. "Are you nuts?"_

_Kenji grinned and nodded._

"_Open."_

_Looking at Derek for approval, Stiles hoped his lover would give him some sound words of advice._

"_Just open it!" The spirit wolf pushed._

_Stiles hesitated. "But Derek, we don't know what's in there."_

"_Obviously, O-let-te trusts this Kenji Takamura," Derek reasoned. "It couldn't hurt to try it out."_

_The brown haired man sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." He shrugged. "However, if we unleash the end of the world, I'm so breaking with you."_

"_I'll take my chances," his lover muttered._

_Stiles rolled his eyes, fumbled with the latch of the wooden trunk, and lifted the lid. He peeked inside the dark container to see something black and furry moving inside._

_It was a wolf cub. A cute, cuddly wolf cub._

_Stiles reached in and carried the animal in his arms. It wiggled and made a soft crying sound._

_O-let-te beamed. "Stiles Argent and Derek Hale! Meet your new son, Scott McCall!"_

_Stiles's mouth dropped, so did Derek's._

"_A…s-s-son?" The twenty eight year old stammered. "How it is this possible? Okay, I know how it's possible but seriously I'm not ready to have kids. I can barely keep a goldfish alive!"_

_Derek agreed. "Stiles is right." He pleaded to the Great Creator. "Thank you for the offer but we're not fit to raise a child. Perhaps you should choose someone else for such an important task."_

"_ENOUGH!" The Coyote Man bellowed. "I HAVE GRANTED YOUR REQUEST FOR IMMORTALITY AND IN RETURN I ASK THAT YOU RAISE THIS CHILD!" His voice took a second to calm down. "I understand your reservations but the Scott McCall of this life is not the skin-water corrupted by the Ravenmocker. His spirit has lived throughout the centuries as an innocent soul, pure and good, before it was stained by the Kalona. With the Ravenmocker finally banished, his true spirit can now be reborn on the side of good. Your role, Stiles Argent and Derek Hale, is to ensure that he stays on the right path as a spirit wolf with the love and guidance that he needs from two parents who can share in the burden of loving him. Can you do that?"_

_Once again Stiles swallowed hard. His eyebrows arched up in confusion as he tried to keep little Scotty-wolf-cub from slipping form his arms._

"_Can we do this, Derek?" He asked his spirit wolf partner._

_Derek's golden eyes pondered the idea for a moment. Then his lupine smile appeared on his face. Inside he knew that they both had enough love to give. "Absolutely."_

_That was all the Great Creator needed to hear. He waved his elemental hands up in the air as the spirit wolf, his immortal lover, and wolf cub quickly vanished from the dreamscape world._

_O-let-te grinned with pride. "May all the deities protect you, young Scott." He said with sense of optimism in his voice. "Your destiny still awaits you."_

* * *

><p><em>Portland, Oregon<em>

Stiles felt Derek's muscular arm still embracing him when he woke up. His face glanced over to the alarm clock sitting by the night stand that said 1:00 a. m. He sighed. Even with the rays of the quarter moon outside drifting through the window of their house, he never grew tired at his lover's handsome face being illuminated by the early morning light.

Any minute now, Derek would open his emerald green eyes, match his gaze with Stiles's vision filled with flecks of hazel, brown and jade and pull him in for one amazing kiss. He was so hoping for it any second now especially since it involved some adult activities afterward. The one thing that he loved most about his partner was the fact that Derek preferred to not wear any stitch of clothing to bed. The aningan preferred to sleep commando compared to his shy lover who always wore a t-shirt and comfortable pajama bottoms. Between them both, they made the cutest odd couple.

However right now all Stiles could think about was a naked Derek Hale and the grown-up things he wanted to do with him. He nuzzled his head against the spirit wolf's bare muscular chest, allowing the bristles of his lover's hair to tickle him before he heard Derek stir and slowly yawn from his sleep. The werewolf rubbed his five o'clock shadow, scratched his cheek and slowly lowered his face to Stiles.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Stiles teased him.

"Good morning yourself," the aningan grinned. "What time is it?"

"1:00 a. m.," he answered.

"One o'clock?" Derek growled. "I thought we spent a longer period in the dreamscape world?"

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just woke up." The brown haired man shot him an illicit smile and rubbed his chest. "But since we're up, I thought…"

Derek stopped him right there. He knew what his lover was thinking. He was in complete agreement. Leaning down, he curled his arms around Stiles's back and pulled him close to kiss him. Their lips got close when suddenly the sound of something wailing interrupted the mood.

"Do you hear that?" The spirit wolf questioned Stiles.

His lover lifted his eyebrows. "It sounds like something crying." Stiles gestured toward their bedroom door. "It's coming from downstairs."

Both men threw off the covers and raced out of the bedroom. Derek padded down the stairs first, followed by Stiles who grabbed a golf club from a nearby hallway closet.

The spirit wolf rolled his eyes. "Really? A golf club? You're going to bludgeon our intruder to death?"

"Hey, I helped defeat the Ravenmocker," Stiles defended. "I'm immortal now. That's got to count for something."

Derek gently pushed him back in order to protect him. "Being immortal means being ageless and immune to human diseases," he informed his lover. "You can still die from being shot, maimed or thrown off the roof of a tall building. I wouldn't get too cocky."

Stiles clucked his tongue. "Okay, Mr. Sour Wolf. You go first." He pointed to bottom of the stairs. "You're the bad ass aningan! Go and save the day!"

"Fine," Derek groaned. Naked and unafraid, he padded down the steps to their living room. The wailing got louder as the werewolf noticed a huge object at the center of where their couch was. Stiles quickly switched on the lights and both men saw a decorative wooden container, the same one from their shared dream. "The Takamura box!" Derek stated.

He went over to the chest. Already, it has been opened as he poked his eyes inside to make out the contents. A beaded leather blanket covered the interior, courtesy of the goddess Hanwi, as something underneath it moved. The spirit wolf peeled the material away to reveal a young baby boy with small tuffs of dark hair and black eyes glancing back at him. He lifted the infant, swaddled him in the blanket, and cradled him into his arms as the child cried within his embrace.

"Is that?" Stiles questioned as he stared at the boy.

Derek nodded to his lover. "Scott McCall, the baby that the deities wanted us to raise and protect."

Scratching his head, Stiles sighed. "Are you sure he's not evil or carry some of that skin-walker gene still left in him? Remember he did try to kill us once?"

Derek shook his head and smiled as he jiggled a wailing Scott in his arms. "No, his good soul has returned back to him when he was reborn into this life. As long as we teach him to embrace the virtue of goodness as a spirit wolf, he won't be corrupted by evil."

Stiles paused. Inwardly, he was nervous. "Derek, are you sure we can do this? You know… be good parents for this kid? We're not exactly cut out to raising a child, much less a supernatural one."

"Having doubts?" The green eyed wolf grilled his partner.

Stiles shrugged. "Absolutely." His moved up to the crying Scott and gently stroked the baby's cheek. "I mean it wasn't something we ever planned on doing. To tell you the truth, I'm scared."

With one arm cradling the infant, the spirit wolf managed to calm down the child. Scott cooed in between Derek's muscular bicep which allowed the aningan to use his other free hand to touch Stiles's face. The brown haired man melted whenever Derek did that.

"Babe," he said in cute admiration of the twenty eight year old. "I'm terrified too but part of parenting is making mistakes and figuring this whole thing out. It's not going to be easy but we're going to get through it. Trust me on this."

"I do," Stiles smiled. He leaned over and kissed his significant other on the cheek. "I do trust you. I love you enough to believe that we can do this. I also know that we're going to love this Scott no matter what." To prove it, he lowered his head and planted a kiss on the boy's forehead. Scott gurgled some more. Stiles giggled, turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Derek wondered.

"Back to bed." His partner announced. "It's early and I need to get some sleep. You've got the first round of parenting and from what I smell right now, you're on diaper duty."

Derek inhaled the foul aroma too. He glanced down at Scott who left a very nasty surprise on his arm. The aningan was mortified.

"See you in a couple of hours!" Stiles laughed as he raced up the stairs. Derek roared again but his lover ignored him.

"STILES!"

Too late, the brown haired lad shut their bedroom behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beacon Hills, CA_

_Seventeen years later…_

The air appeared temperate. The white hot summer months cooled down to a modest mid-warm temperature.

Seventeen year old Scott McCall-Hale sat in his room staring at out at the window and watching life passing him by. The sky is clear, bright baby blue, and series of finches could be heard down in the rural areas of the forest behind his house. His keen spirit wolf superhuman hearing allowed him to experience such a gift but he was too wrapped up in his own misery to appreciate his abilities.

It had been months since he broke up with his girlfriend Pamela Baccari. Apparently, she had been cheating on him with another lacrosse player at a rival school and the hurt still had not gone away. He shifted his eyes to the state champion trophy that he helped his team win last year that was sitting on his bookshelf and even that did very little in easing the pain. Instead, he kicked his feet against the carpet and sulked.

A soft knock on the door woke him up that he finally answered with a feeble, "Come on in."

His foster father, Stiles McCall-Hale, dressed in his deputy uniform entered balancing a tray of pancakes and orange juice. He set the food down on Scott's desk, pulled up a chair and sat next to his son.

"Hey bud," the immortal man greeted. "How we doing today?"

Scott comprehended that his father meant well but even that did very little in helping him get over Pamela. He said nothing and continued to stare out the window.

Stiles sighed. "Look, your other dad and I are concerned about you. I know you took the break-up with Pamela really hard but trust me you'll get past this."

"Will I?" Scott frowned. He folded his arms.

"You will," his father assured him. "Things happen for a reason. Look, Scott, you're a junior now. It's the beginning of a new school year. You'll bring your lacrosse team to another state victory. You'll be a good mentor to Liam and the other members of the pack. More importantly, you'll meet someone new."

The teen wolf scowled. "That's the thing, Dad. I don't want to meet anyone else. I'm still hung up on Pamela."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Of course, any red blooded teen male would be hung up on Pamela Baccarri. She was pretty, blonde, popular and she knew how to make boys do her bidding. She was a dangerous siren that ensnared victims into her web and tossed them out like trash when she was done with them. Poor Scott happened to be one of them.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know no teenager wants their parent to say this but trust me, Scott, you will love again. I promise you. Even Oprah and Dr. Phil would say the same thing."

"Who's Oprah and what is a Dr. Phil?" The teen wolf inquired.

"Some talk show queen who ate too many doughnuts and made a pompous blowhard famous." His father answered. "It doesn't matter. They're dead now and I think they're starting up a new religion based on them. Personally, I would've asked for a new car." Realizing he was going off on a tangent, he returned to his point. "As I was saying, Pamela wasn't the right girl for you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Scott did not believe him. "You're just saying that because you and Derek hated Pamela. She never lived up to your standards."

Stiles pulled his hand back and exhaled. He inhaled and cast his eyes down. "I guess the truth comes out. Okay, I'll be honest with you, son. No, Derek and I didn't like Pamela. There was something about her we didn't trust. I think because she's blonde and you know how those Nordic beauties can be with all that fish eating and Vikings and stuff. "

"Just say you didn't like her beacuse she's human." The teen wolf pointed out. "Face it, Dad. She's not a werewolf or supernatural and that threatens you."

"You're right," his father whispered. "It does, Scott, but can you blame us for that? You're a spirit wolf and part of the Aeiwa tribe so is Derek. I'm immortal and ageless. If anyone were to find out about us, it could mean trouble not only for us but for the reservation. The government would be after us and whatever evil is lurking out there. Secrecy ensures our survival." He scratched his head. "Pamela never felt comfortable coming to the reservation when you brought her here. She always turned her nose up in our simple way of life. If you told her our secret, she would have immediately called the newspapers and expose us to the world. She just wasn't the right mate for you."

Scott stood up. "Then who is, Dad? Should I accept the fact that I should be a confirmed bachelor?"

Stiles shook his head. "No. There are plenty of eligible ladies here on the reservation. What about Lena? She's had a crush on you since you were little."

"I don't think of Lena that way!" The young spirit wolf protested. "She's like a sister to me. Plus, Liam likes her and I'm hoping the two will ask each other out."

"They do make a good couple," his father remarked. "But let's get you squared away first." He pointed to his breakfast. "You can start by eating your breakfast. I made your favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes. Now eat up. I don't want you to be late for the first day of school. I'm also driving Liam and Lena with us to the campus."

Scott played the dutiful son and did what he was told. He consumed his breakfast and afterwards followed his father into the sheriff's squad car parked outside their house. They then swung by the homes of fifteen year old freshmen Liam Dunbar and Lena Manes and picked them up. Liam is blond, handsome and had a boyish quality about him. His companion, Lena, exuded a natural beauty about her from her dark hair and tan skin. From the backseat, the teen wolf noticed Liam stealing several glances at Lena but the poor girl had her puppy dog eyes fixated only Scott. The seventeen year old felt bad that he did not feel the same but he was hopeful that she would turn his attention to Liam eventually.

"Excited about the first day of school?" Stiles interrupted the trio as he pulled out of the Aeiwa reservation. Since his time as a teenager in Beacon Hills, the Aeiwa tribe had grown in community thanks to the protection of the state act that funded and preserved the culture. The town of Beacon Hills managed to keep a good relationship with the tribe over the decades and even allowed many of the children to be mainstreamed into the regular public school system. They even respected the Aeiwa's privacy especially during the full moon days when members of the tribe transformed into their true wolf forms and roamed the forests around Beacon Hills. The explanation that the tribe used to keep this a secret was due to religious purposes to which the town council accepted and never questioned the Aeiwa's reasons. In the end, it worked out for all parties involved.

Liam groaned when he answered the question. "Summer break is so short! I wish it was longer! I'm not looking forward to going back to school!"

"I think it'll be fun," giggled Lena. "I'm excited to be a freshman at Beacon Hills High!" She pressed her lips together and looked at Scott. "Aren't you excited too, Scott? You've been made captain again this year for lacrosse."

"And my Scotty boy is going to bring the team another state victory this year!" Stiles added. He had hoped to lighten his son's somber mood by offering a little encouragement.

"As long as he doesn't kill anybody!" Liam snorted.

Lena gasped. "Liam!"

"What?" The fifteen year old shrugged. "I'm just saying. Come on! Aren't you wondering about it too? How is it that the spirit wolf here doesn't lose his temper especially when he's on the field?"

Stiles was going to defend his son but Scott stepped in.

"It's all about control, Liam." Scott noted. "Just because we have supernatural abilities, we must learn when to use it wisely. Yes, I'm stronger than any human but I also know when to temper my anger and when I'm playing on the field, I play as an ordinary mortal. That means no powers and no wolfing out. Anger is our greatest weakness, Liam. It'll be wise to remember that."

Liam understood the spirit wolf's advice. He always had a problem with anger management and often their aningan had to step in. He stopped counting the number of times Derek Hale had to step in when he began to lose control. Knowing he had made foolish comment, he sat in the backseat of the squad car and kept his mouth shut.

Lena decided to lighten the mood a little. "So I heard through the town gossip that there's an opening for the sheriff's position now that Sheriff Green is retiring. You know, Mr. Stiles, you could apply for it."

Mr. Stiles was a name the kids at the reservation gave him especially since Stiles and Derek had been going through different aliases over the decades. Since the two immortal beings had left some sort of a paper trail, it was better if they constantly altered their last names should anyone try to research their identities. Ironically, Derek was only one who insisted in keeping the Hale name while Stiles went through a series of various monikers from Argent to Stilinski to finally McCall-Hale. The latter involved a hyphenated form after he legally married Derek. In addition, he wanted to stay true to Scott's original identity.

"No, that wouldn't be wise, Lena." Stiles explained. "The sheriff's position requires an extensive background check. Someone is bound to snoop around and wonder why a twenty eight year old who has gone through several name changes in Beacon Hills has not aged over the sixty years that he has taken up residence in the town. Pretty soon, people are going to put two and two together that I'm the same person. It's not going to look good for any of us. Thankfully, our tribal shamans pulled some strings with their connections and got me this job as town deputy. It's low profile and nobody asks questions."

"And Derek's position as the hospital doctor?"

"That was also our tribe's doing." The deputy continued. "Derek has been accomplished medical professional for centuries. He knows the right people in this town who won't go snooping around and are familiar with the Hale namesake. The fact that no one has noticed that him and his partner strangely haven't aged hasn't brought up any inquiries. Thank goodness for that. Plus, I'd hate to explain how two men suddenly got together and made a baby."

The comment sparked up Liam's curiosity. He approached the subject. "How was Scott born?"

Stiles opted to play along. "Well you see when a daddy and another daddy love each other and they want to make a baby, they call upon the nearby stork who puts a special order in with the bee department who sting each other and pollinate…"

"Dad!" Scott blushed in embarrassment. He decided to confess the situation concerning his origins. "I was adopted. I was born in Portland."

Lena then turned to Stiles. "Did you know who Scott's birthparents were?" I mean how did you know that was a spirit wolf like us?"

"O-let-te told us." Stiles answered the question. He gripped the steering wheel and pulled the car into the town square a mile away from the school. "As far as who his birthparents were, that's hard to say. The Coyote Man conjured him from an ancient box and boom he's born. If I knew having kids was that easy, I would have mass marketed that Japanese box a long time ago. I'd make a fortune!" He got back on the subject. "He wanted us to raise him and protect him. That's why we moved back to Beacon Hills. We figured he would be safer among the tribe than some place where people would wonder about his comings and goings especially on full moon nights. Coming back to Beacon Hills was for the best."

Lena agreed. "Everything we do is for the best. Look at how far we've come. Gay marriage is now legal and accepted. Nobody is bothered by it. Our reservation is now going more modern…"

"If you count the Aeiwa having a rotary phone and one ancient computer to use," Liam clucked. "Oh and now some of our homes have cable television." He twirled a finger in the air. "Big whoop. We haven't fully embraced high-tech gadgetry. We might as well still live in the Dark Ages or worst, the Amish."

"Oh shut up!" Lena snapped at him. "At least your parents got you cell phone. I had to talk to mine into giving me a used laptop that I could use to do my schoolwork. It's only 2-D!"

Liam scowled. "My cell is only a flip phone. Everyone has 4-D smart phones! Talk about being deprived!"

"Hey!" Stiles shouted looking up from his rearview mirror. "Be grateful for what you have! Being Aeiwa means being proud of your heritage for appreciating the simple things in life!"

Scott nodded. "Dad's right! We shouldn't be consumed by modern consumerism! We should embrace who we are and be grateful for what we have?"

The freshmen wolf's eyebrows rose up. "Oh yeah? What kind of cell phone did you get?"

Stiles turned white as Scott muttered.

"A 4-D smart phone."

"I knew it!" Liam almost fell out of the backseat. "Embracing heritage, my ass!"

Stiles stopped the squad car as he parked right in front of the school entrance. All three of the students got out and closed the passenger doors behind them. Slipping his head out of the driver's seat, he observed the trio heading toward the main doors and shouted to Liam just before he entered.

"JUST FOR THE RECORD! SCOTT NEEDS HIS SMART PHONE FOR HIS SCHOOL WORK! THAT STILL MAKES HIM A PROUD AEIWA MEMBER!"

Satisfied with getting the last word in, Deputy Stiles McCall-Hale pulled off the curb near the school and drove off toward the sheriff's station. Like his son, he was determined to have a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Beacon Hills High<em>

Hundreds of students filled the school hallways as Scott, Lena, and Liam found their assigned lockers and prepared to look for their first class. As incoming freshmen, Lena and Liam were assigned science for their first period while junior Scott had French as his beginning subject. He returned to his locker, fiddled with the combination and opened it to put one of his folders inside. As he was shutting the metal door, his keen wolf hearing picked up the familiar sounds of a giggling heading in his direction.

That is when he saw her. Blonde hair, All-American good looks, and wearing a cheerleading uniform that hugged all the right curves, Pamela Baccarri sauntered past all her peers and made her presence known as the queen bee of the school. Accompanying her were two lackeys, the brunette Tammy Rogers and chestnut haired Christina Fell. All three were juniors and all three were on the pep squad-something that no one at Beacon Hills High failed to recognize.

Scott caught Pamela's eyes and she made a beeline for him.

"Hey!" Her tone came off cool and collective. "I just want you to know, Scott, that it's nothing personal. Our relationship had run its course."

The teen wolf curled his mouth. "Run its course? After a year of dating, you decide to end things just like that?"

The popular cheerleader sighed. "Scott, let's not get into this right now. I want us to be mature about this. It's high school, for God's sake. Things happen for a reason. I've moved on so why don't you?"

Her buddy, Tammy Rogers, leaned in. "That's right, Mister-Captain-of-Lacrosse. Get over it! Pamela has found someone else so you need to let it go!"

Even Christina Fell jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, she's with Brett Talbot now." Her face cracks into a smirk. "He's better looking, a better lacrosse player, and he drives a fancier car. Pamela obviously can do much better than you!"

Scott did not respond. Instead, he glanced down at his sneakers as the girls laid into him one by one

"Oh he can do so much better!" A friendly voice defended him. "He's already found someone else who outranks Pamela!"

Turning around, Scott noticed his two best friends, Luke Davis and Keylani Mahealani, holding their textbooks and sizing up the trio of mean girls. Luke, who is a senior, African American, and one of the better players on the lacrosse team, he always stood up for the captain even when others had their doubts. Next to him, eighteen year old Keylani, stroked her short dark hair with her fingers and stared daggers into the three girls. Ever since she could remember, the queen bees had bullied her. No more. She was older, taller, and stronger now. As the only female player of an all-male lacrosse team and a superior goalie, she was not about to let a gaggle of pecking hens dig their beaks into her or her best friend.

"I agree," the Hawaiian lacrosse player nodded. "There are plenty of girls here who are willing to date the school captain. Pamela just happens to be yesterday's news."

Anger boiled inside the head cheerleader. "SHUT IT CARPET MUNCHER!"

The insult referred to Keylani who proudly identified as a lesbian. Despite the negative comments that were directed at her, she managed to wash it off her like water off a duck's back. She attributed this to her late grandfather, Danny Mahealani, who was the one of the first out and proud students at Beacon Hills before he legally married his partner and moved back to Hawaii. Since then, they've adopted several children, including Keylani's mother and raised several grandchildren. The high school senior was proud to follow in her grandfather's footsteps and take his place as the team's lacrosse goalie.

Keylani proved her mettle by getting into Pamela's face. The blonde cheerleader was not afraid.

"Care to say that again skank?" Her voice hissed into the pep squad girl.

Scott gently pulled his friend back. "Cool it. We don't want Principal Finstock to give us detention. We've got our first game in a couple weeks."

Principal Jeff Finstock was the son of Coach Bobby Finstock. After retiring from teaching, his offspring got into the education profession and quickly rose into the ranks of principal at Beacon Hills High. He was also known to be quite strict and did not discriminate when it came to dishing punishments to social cliques.

"Keep your friend there in check, Scott." Pamela advised. "Otherwise, I can make her and the rest of your school year a living hell!" She warned. Her eyes scanned Scott. "I'm so glad we're done. What was I thinking?"

She and the other girls laughed before departing to their first class. Scott watched her exit looking like a lovesick puppy before Luke slapped him on the back of the head to wake him up.

"Snap out of it!" He told his friend. "She's not worth it!"

Keylani agreed. "I don't know what you saw in her. She's a regular Grade A bitch!"

The teen wolf shrugged. "I don't know. She was different when we're together. I don't know what changed."

Keylani shook her head. "She finally showed her true colors. The Wicked Witch of the West hopped on her broomstick and now Dorothy here needs to throw a bucket of water on her so she'll finally melt."

Scott snickered at her joke. "Well Pamela does have some flying monkeys. Their names are Tammy and Christina!"

All three laughed. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling them to get to class. Luke and Keylani headed toward the end of the hall while Scott made his way in the opposite direction. He was a few doors down to his designated classroom when something, rather someone, small crashed into him.

Together they toppled to the floor. Scott felt the tickle of long black hair brushing against the tip of his nose as he looked up to see something feminine and exotic staring down at him. From the looks of her, she was of Asian descent with striking dark eyes and a tiny mouth that appealed to his inner masculine hormones. The mysterious woman blushed, pushed apart a strand of her hair to reveal a large red birthmark on her left eye that seemed to be a mixture of an animal slash and a paw print before pulling herself to her feet and brushing herself off. The teen wolf did the same.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It was my fault." Her eyes scanned the floor as she covered the birthmark with her hair. "I'm a klutz."

Scott smiled. "It's all right. It was probably me. I should've watched where I was going." He examined the strange girl. He concluded that she must be new since he recognized the majority of the students that attended the high school. By the way she dressed which included a baggy gray sweater, drab yellow flower dress, rainbow colored leggings, and Converse sneakers, she certainly did not fit into the Beacon Hills, California style. Most certainly, she was new. He extended his hand. "Hi, I'm Scott."

She refused to accept it while she ignored him and began to gather pieces of notebook paper that had scattered on the floor. Scott sighed, knelt down and assisted her in collecting the papers that had dropped out of her folder. As he started to stack them one by one, he noticed the pencil drawings on each of them. The pictures were impressive, detailed, and showed tremendous talent in the work. He remarked on a few particular ones that involved a group of foxes and wolves.

"You drew these?" He asked the girl while handing her papers.

"Yes," she said quickly and snatched up the drawings from his hands. "I'd better get inside." She turned away from him and darted into the nearest classroom.

Scott shook his head and decided to not let this mystery girl's rudeness get to him. Instead, he focused his eyes to a single sheet that the new student had missed. Bending down, he picked it up and that is when he noticed something strange. The drawing contained an elaborate drawing of a man-wolf. Well, not exactly a werewolf but a face where one half represented the wolf side and the other a human appearance. Scott stared at it for moment and suddenly realized who the drawing represented.

It was him.

Quickly, he folded the drawing and put it in his pocket as he slipped inside the classroom right next to him. He did not have to go far because it turned out that the new girl and him and the same French class together.

* * *

><p><em>Beacon Hills Woods<em>

Sheriff Theodore Green waited by crime scene for his deputy to arrive. Within a few minutes, Stiles pulled the squad car up and parked near the yellow caution tape. He got out of the vehicle and noticed forensics taking away two bodies in away from a nearby ravine.

"What do we got, Sheriff?" He asked his superior.

"Two victims," explained the law enforcement officer. "One adult male in his thirties and other female possibly about sixteen or seventeen."

"Any I.D.?"

"The male is identified to be Jack Holland."

Stiles's mouth dropped. "Coach Holland?"

Sheriff Green eyed his deputy in surprise. "You know the victim?"

The twenty eight year old nodded. "Yeah, he's my son's lacrosse coach at Beacon Hills. He's dead?"

"Sorry to break it you McCall-Hale," said the Sheriff. "But it looks like your son, Scott, is going to need a miracle for the lacrosse team since their coach is dead."

"Any ideas of what killed them?" Stiles probed.

"Let me show you." Sheriff Green offered. He led Stiles toward the two bodies and unzipped the first body bag. Stiles did everything he could not to regurgitate his breakfast. On high school coach, a series of bloody slashes were made across the torso along with a mysterious symbol carved into the skin of the victim.

"Who would do such a thing?" He commented to his superior.

The law enforcement official shrugged. "I don't know but it's the same on our other female victim." He instructed the other body bag to be opened. Once again Stiles tried to hold his breakfast in. "Victim is Cammy Porter, a student at Beacon Hills. Maybe Scott might have known her?"

"I don't know." Stiles stated. "I'll have to ask." He eyes scanned the wounds to see the same weird carved symbols on the body, a tic-tac-to shape mixed with what appeared to be a fleur-de-lis formation. "It's almost looks ritualistic." He remarked. "A cult perhaps?"

"Who knows but we can't rule the possibility," Sheriff Green suggested. "For now, let's keep this out of the papers."

Stiles could not agree more. The last thing he needed was to alarm the town of a possible murderer on the loose. It was already bad enough that he was dealing with the possibility of werewolves.

"Dammit!" He mumbled. "Not skin-walkers again!"

Sheriff Green heard his deputy whisper something. "Did you same something Stiles?"

"Nothing!" The twenty eight year old replied.

Hopefully, he was right.


End file.
